


The Blue House

by RoseEllia



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Doggy Style, Drift (Fortnite) - Freeform, Drift is daddy, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickie, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rushed Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, XReader, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseEllia/pseuds/RoseEllia
Summary: "Drift..." You began to protest as you heard him exhale behind you, you knew that if you could see him, he'd be rolling his eyes behind the mask. "Drift, we really shouldn't..."Drift plans a dangerous little surprise for you... Are you ready to relinquish control to him?





	The Blue House

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my second story about Drift, purely because I just can’t get enough of him. It’s sort of a sequel, also kinda not. You don’t have to have read the first one to get the jist. (Porn. Drift porn is what it is)... but while you’re here for the Drift love then you may wanna check it out first. 
> 
> If not, all you need to know is; you helped train Drift for life on the island. He’s now fighting amongst everyone and striving for the infamous Victory Royal. You think he’s damn fine... And a pretty cool guy too. Oh, aaand he dicked you down real good. Like, really really good. Seriously good.
> 
> Anyway, in this one Drift is daddy and he teaches you a lesson for not listening to him. 
> 
> As always, enjoy!

Your feet began moving the second they hit the concrete, adrenaline was running high as you began searching around desperately for a weapon. You could hear the faint noise of a chest on the floor below you, but it was quickly replaced by enemy footsteps and several gunshots.

 

" _Damn it_." You uttered under your breath as you crouched on the roof of one of the buildings at Tilted Towers. You stayed put, keeping quiet and still for a few moments as the whole town erupted in an array of different gun shots. For you, landing here had become something of pot luck recently, you either got the loot and the kills; or you were left stranded just waiting for a tactical shotgun shell to hit you in the back. Sometimes it was better waiting until a few of the people had been weeded out, but even then, in most cases it was still a game of luck. Either your enemy would be low on health and ammo and you could swoop on them while disadvantaged, or, they were looted up to the eyeballs and you had no chance.  You sincerely hoped it wasn't the latter for you today as you didn't want to be returning to lobby just yet, you wanted to round a day off that had been pretty frustrating, with a win.

 

The sounds of the shots had become fewer and further between and the footsteps below you had now disappeared. Moving quickly through the building, you managed to find only a few bandages and a pistol. Peeking through the window, Noms looked as though it hadn't yet been looted, you quickly gathered a few materials and made a dash for it. You were halfway there when you felt the whoosh of a bullet zip past your head, quickly throwing a wall up in front of you, you tried to figure out the direction of the shooter. Another bullet was fired, this time hitting you, thankfully in the leg so not causing too much damage. The shooter was somewhere on your right so you quickly built a small base to protect you while you gathered yourself and applied a bandage. However, your enemy wasn't about to waste any time and began pushing you as he began placing mats in what seemed like every direction.

 

"Jesus Christ." You uttered as you reluctantly joined the build battle despite your disadvantage; a part of you felt there wasn't much point as this guy was clearly experienced and had at least an assault rifle but you knew that sometimes, just sometimes, that one lucky shot could be all the difference. You built above him and stood gripping the pistol tightly. Suddenly, out of nowhere, your attacker appeared holding the assault rifle he'd previously shot you with. It was a split second before the two of you realised, both of you simultaneously raising your weapons and lining up what you hoped was a perfect head shot. You were about to pull the trigger when you heard another shot being discharged. Thinking it was your return to the lobby you prepared yourself for the impact...

 

What you didn't expect was to see your attacker fall to the floor, followed by a swift exit in a flash of light and a pile of loot being left behind.

 

"What the...?" You quickly threw up walls around you as you grabbed the desperately needed Chug Jug from your enemies left over stash. _Sniper_. You thought to yourself, but why weren't they attacking you? You equipped the assault rifle and picked up and couple of other items, quickly checking your tracker to see the storm circle location. You were just outside. 

 

Taking a quick peak out of the building you saw your inadvertent savior standing on top of the building you'd just run from.

 

_Who is that?_

 

You weren't sure. The sun setting behind them made it impossible to see, but you didn't recognise the jacket, it was long and nothing like one you'd seen before. The person had their hood up and from what you could make out were possibly masked. The stance they held was so intimidating that a part of you didn't wanna stick around to find out who they were. They continued looking through the scope of the bolt-action sniper rifle, seemingly oblivious to your existence.

 

Exiting through the back, you made it into the main part of Tilted, managing to pick up some better loot and more materials, much to your relief. The noise of yet more footsteps halted you in your tracks as you glanced down at your tracker, the storm was closing in around the north western part of the island, you needed to begin making your way inwards.

 

Checking your weapons were fully loaded, you set out into the centre of the small city. The footsteps you'd heard belonged to at least two other players, and one straggler who you quickly sent back to the lobby. Again you were cornered in a build battle as the three of you fought against each other, the chances being that only one of you would come out victorious. One of the guys were beneath you, the other just to left of him. There was no way you could get out without one of them seeing you, knowing the amount of shield and meds you had, you decided to chance it and edited the build hoping to get far enough away to take them out as they made a run for it.

 

You'd almost got away unscathed when a bullet hit you in the back taking all of your shield and most of your health. Pulling out a double barrelled shotgun, you jumped to avoid another hit; one more and you'd be back in the lobby for sure. Building up and over the top of the base you gained the advantage of higher ground as they scrambled around desperately inside the build.

 

Suddenly, without any warning, the whole base blew up in front of you. You didn't register the noise of the RPG until it actually hit, but now it had you were left standing in the scene of devastation, both of the players were eliminated by the blast, leaving behind their loot and nothing else. Thankful that your build wasn't directly connected and destroyed you let out a sigh of relief, the fall damage alone would have killed you. Hiding behind a wall you quickly medded up, taking notice of the approaching storm.

 

_Where the hell did that come from?_

 

You figured one was trying to fire at the other and accidentally 'sploded himself, maybe? Either way, you were just glad to have got through it. Deciding not to give it too much thought, you began to set off running towards the safe zone but as you glanced up to the ever darkening purple sky a figure caught your eye on top of the building in the centre. "Wait... its them, _again_." You thought out loud... Even more confusing, they were the one holding the rocket launcher. The player stood on the corner of the building, the weapon balanced over his shoulder, his jacket billowing in the increasing wind as pink streaks of lightening lit up the sky behind him. 

 

"Hey!" You called up to them, you knew this was a risky move but your curiosity was getting the better of you. Twice they'd saved you now and you wanted to know why. And who the hell they were.

 

However as soon as the player noticed you, they quickly turned and left, jumping back onto the rooftop. Placing mats quickly, you made it up to the top of the building, you were pushing it with the close proximity of the storm, but you needed to know what was going on.

 

You had just about made it to the top when you heard the unmistakable sound of a launch pad being used, your savior shooting up into the darkening sky and making his getaway.

 

"Shit!" You cursed as you jumped over the top of the wall running over to the launch pad. Maybe you could catch them up... Either way, you were relieved to have the luxury of gliding rather than running over to the safe zone.

 

About to follow suit and jump onto the pad, something caught your eye; the rocket launcher laying on the ground. _What the..._ Walking over to it, you cautiously picked it up. There was no ammo in the weapon, instead you found a piece of paper stuffed into the top. With the wind from the fast approaching storm threatening to blow it away, you quickly snatched it and unfolded it.

 

_ Pleasant Park. Blue house. _

 

Wait. What? Were they expecting you to go there? You mulled over the decision for a few seconds, trying to think of the possible scenarios going there could create. You knew it was dangerous but again your curiosity was winning, you desperately wanted to know who the person was...

 

Unable to waste another second you hopped on the launch pad and shot into the sky, the air around you a little less cold and a lot quieter now you were away from the storm. You could see Pleasant Park approaching, your eyes scanning the small area of suburban houses, finally fell on the blue house. A wave of anxiety shot through your body as you heard several gunshots coming from that direction. Whoever was fighting there had quickly dumped the enemy out of the game as there was no return gunfire, in fact there was no sound at all except your own feet hitting the ground as you landed at the house with the fallen tree.

 

Cautiously, you began to make your way north, being sure to keep hidden. Your tracker told you there was only 10 people left in the game, hopefully they weren't too active right now and were looking at places to set up their base.

 

Arriving at the blue house, you slipped through the front door, closing it softly behind you. Your heart was pounding as you checked the lower floor. _Nothing_. Not even any loot, the house was empty and eerily quiet. You ventured up the stairs, making sure to make some noise, if anyone was here and wanting to eliminate you surely they'd come after you now. At least you were prepared for the attack, but still not a sound.

 

Letting out a breath you didn't realise you'd been holding, you took a peek into one of the bedrooms, yet again finding no loot and no clue as to what the hell was going on.

 

Frustrated, you were about to admit defeat and give up on trying to figure out who the person was; you made a quick plan to swing by Haunted Hills and set up a base on top of the mountain before the final storm circles. The second you were about to set off you could hear faint footsteps, followed by the sound of some building and several traps being placed.

 

_Shit._

 

You bolted to the final bedroom, closing the door behind you, pulling out the shotgun again. The person was coming up the stairs, with each step increasing your heart rate, you swallowed hard, took a deep, steadying breath and aimed at the door.

 

Was it the person from Tilted? What did they want? Had they lured you here just kill you? Your mind began to race as you realised this truly was a bad idea, cursing yourself for letting your curiosity get the better of you. With your nervousness about to reach boiling point, you contemplated knocking the wall down with your pickaxe and getting the hell out of the house. You were trapped up here now and your fight or flight instinct was taking over.

 

Suddenly the door swung open, revealing the same person from the Tilted roof tops. You weren't sure whether to be relived or terrified by this... You still couldn't see them properly, but they were definitely wearing a mask.

 

The figure held up both hands to show they weren't armed, however that didn't stop you from pointing the gun at them. "W-what do you want?" You asked shakily, your voice catching in your throat.

 

The person shook their head and took a step into the small room. The moon shone brightly through the window casting a streak of pale light across the player, allowing you to finally see them properly. The mask was a kind of Kitsune, a fox, it was incredibly detailed and something you'd never seen before. The persons hair was covered by a red hood and their body concealed under a few different layers of clothing that matched together seamlessly all covered by an impressive cloak. The design of the outfit threatened to draw your attention away from the situation at hand as you raked your eyes over it a second time before finally fixating on the deep, hot pink eyes of the mask.

 

"Who... What the fuck do you want?" You asked again, this time with a more confident tone, taking a step closer and pointing the shotgun at their chest, almost touching the fabric of their red jacket.

 

"Sshhhh..." The player held a finger up to the lips of the mask, his large frame shifting slightly. You looked down the figures body, your eyes instantly drawn to the familiarity of their pants and sneakers.

 

Was it... It couldn't be.

 

_Drift?_

 

"Drift? Is that you? What are you-..."

 

"I said be quiet." It **was** Drift behind the mask, his voice as soft as ever. Relief flooded over you as he pushed the gun away from his chest, you immediately relaxed your arm allowing him to move it.

 

"Drift. We're in solo... We can't team-..." You began to speak again but he abruptly cut you off.

 

"Shut up." He spoke more firmly this time taking the gun out of your hand and placing it on the bedside table.

 

You looked at him bewildered, shaking your head softly what the hell _was_ he doing? The new outfit? Following you... Luring you here...

 

Then it hit you. As Drift slowly ran the back of his finger down your face, closing the space between your bodies and walking behind you. "Sssshhhhh…" He leaned in and whispered into your ear. A shiver ran down your spine as you recalled the drunken conversation you'd had a few nights ago after an evening in Joel's Bar. One that involved revealing each other's favorite sexual fantasies. You weren't sure that Drift had been listening, or had even remembered as he passed out soon after.

 

* * *

 

_"Go on then, what's yours?" Drift asked yawning loudly as he offered you another slice of pizza before stretching out across the couch, the pizza box resting on his stomach. You sat on the floor with your back against the couch, taking a sip of a bottle of beer before taking a bite of the pizza._

 

_"That would be telling..." You giggled passing the bottle to him over your head._

 

_Drift took a long drink before handing it back, reaching back you looked up at him to find him grinning at you. "Come on... I may need it for future reference..." He wiggled his eyebrows at you forcing a grin from you, he was such a dork at times but you were quickly beginning to find it so endearing._

 

_"Well... Aside from the one where you put the beloved pizza down and fuck me senseless right now..." You paused as he continued to stuff a slice into his mouth forcing a laugh from as you shook your head, "It goes a little something like this..."_

 

_***_

 

_You looked over your shoulder at Drift, expecting to see the cheeky grin stretching across his lips, the one that was reserved only for you. However you found the opposite, his face was still and void of any expression as he'd fallen asleep. Letting out a soft laugh, you stood up, removing the half eaten slice of pepperoni pizza from his hand and tossing it into the box. Taking the box to the kitchen you quickly grabbed a blanket from your room, before returning and draping it over Drifts body. The body you'd hoped to be under by now... You playfully cursed him for filling you with sexual desire only to fall asleep on you at the crucial moment. You studied his features for a second, still taken aback by his sheer beauty, even fast asleep he was still gorgeous, maybe even more so... With his chest rising and falling gently, you kissed your fingertips before placing them on his forehead. He stirred for a second, a brief smile stretching his lips outward, before he turned and succumbed to the night._

 

* * *

 

 

You swallowed hard as your breathing increased in speed and butterflies danced around your stomach, you shouldn't be together in a solo game that was certain, but could this even be considered teaming? Despite the arousal burning in the pit of your stomach you couldn't help but feel a little reluctant. The other players. The storm...

 

"Drift..." You began to protest as you heard him exhale behind you, you knew that if you could see him, he'd be rolling his eyes behind the mask. "Drift, we really shouldn't..."

 

His hand cupping your breast roughly startled you and cut you off mid sentence, his thumb grazing over your nipple caused you to inhale sharply. His other hand snaked around you pulling you close to his body before finding it's way between your legs. You let out a gasp as he stroked you over the fabric, giving into his advances you pushed your hips back against him as he held you tightly.

 

The noise of a gunshot outside snapped you back into the present, realising just how risky this was you let out a sigh and turned to him.

 

"We can't do this." You admitted reluctantly, reaching up to his new mask, you at least wanted a goodbye kiss to tide you over until the next time you both met.

 

Drift pulled his head away from your advance as he let out a grunt in frustration. "Do you ever stop fucking talking?"

 

_ Shit. Maybe he'd heard more than you thought... _

 

And just like that, you gave in. There was _something_ about the tone he used with you, the way he was standing, what he was wearing, the whole situation... Something powerful, something dominating, something so incredibly fucking **hot** that you threw caution to the wind and decided to submit yourself to him.

 

Taking a step towards him, you looked up at him and challenged him. "Fucking make me." The words were barely above a whisper as they slipped from your lips however Drift reacted as though you'd screamed the them in his face. Without saying a single word, he grasped the collar of your outfit, ripping the fabric with his brute strength and exposed your breasts. Your eyes bore into the neon pink eyes of the Kitsune, desperate to see his expression underneath, but he denied you as he fixed the masks positioning over his face letting your imagination run wild.

 

"Against the wall. On your fucking knees." He ordered pushing you in the direction in which he wanted you. You obeyed immediately, dropping to the floor for him as he unzipped his black pants, pulling them down just enough to free his already hard cock. You licked your lips in preparation as he walked towards you.

 

Grasping a handful of your hair with one hand, his dick in his other, he pulled you roughly into position before rubbing the tip against your lips. You opened your mouth slightly, but not enough to take him in and licked down the underside of his shaft slowly before coming back up and swirling your tongue around the top sloppily. Drift let out a moan as you repeated the motion letting out a soft moan yourself, you knew this turned him on, and this only served to turn you on, even more than you already were. Sucking Drifts cock was almost enough to get you off in the first place, you loved everything about it, the size of him, the way he tasted, the way he jerked his hips and let out a certain moan when you did something he liked. With impatience and the lack of time getting the better of him, he pushed himself into your mouth not giving you any warning or time to adjust to him. Inhaling sharply he balled his hand in your hair, pinning you to the wall as he began fucking your mouth. You relaxed your throat muscles in an attempt to take him as deep as possible as he increased the speed of his thrusts, leaving you no option but to take it.

 

However, despite his roughness and the obscenities leaving his mouth as he thrust into you, he brought his right hand to your face, stroking small circles over your cheek. He pulled out for a second looking down at you, the mask tilting to the side as he cocked his head. "Tap my wrist if it gets too much." He breathed the words as you pulled oxygen into your lungs and nodded. "Do you understand?" Deciding to continue following his commands you stayed quiet and nodded again, reaching up to him and pulling him close, opening your mouth for him again. 

 

Finally letting you up for air, he pulled his dick from you leaving you gasping as he continued to jerk himself. You reached up and pulled his pants down a little to gain better access to his balls, taking them into your mouth and sucking them lightly. Letting out a long moan of approval he took a step away from you, leaving you sat on the floor gazing up at him.

 

He stroked himself lightly as he cocked his head to the side, you knew that he had a giant smirk on his face behind the mask. "You look like such a fucking slut sat there..." Drift rasped between shallow breaths. In truth, you actually did, your hair a mess, eyes streaming from deep throating his dick, lipstick smeared across your lips, your tits hanging out of the torn fabric...

 

"I know, and you _love_ it." You replied palming at your breast with one hand, the other finding its way between your legs in an attempt to relieve the pressure that had began building there. "Besides, you don't look much better yourself." You retorted watching as he switched up the pace he was stroking himself.

 

"Ah, that smart mouth... I see you still haven't learned your lesson."

 

You glanced down at the tracker on your wrist, there was 4 people left in the game and a few minutes yet before the next storm circle... You decided to push Drift a little further into the roleplay and test just how much of your fantasy he'd actually heard that night. "Maybe you're just shit at teaching me a lesson." You replied shrugging innocently.

 

You heard a small laugh come from the mask before he stepped to you, pulling you up and dragging you towards the bed. "Or maybe, you just can't fucking listen and need to be punished?" He growled, guiding you onto the bed and making you get on all fours before roughly pulling down your pants to your knees, exposing your ass to the cold air. You arched your back as you yearned for his touch, something he granted you with straight away as he ran a finger down your slick folds. "So fucking wet already, you really are a slut for me aren't you?" He growled kneeling beside you taking off his gloves.

 

You were about to fire back some smart ass reply but Drifts hand slapping against your naked flesh cut you off abruptly, instead forcing a moan from your lips instead.

 

"Fuck... Drift, just for you..." You groaned back as he massaged the sting from the slap away with one hand, the other he slipped a finger inside you.

 

"Only for me."

His voice resembled a deep growl as he claimed you, which only added to your desperation.

 

He spanked your ass again, this time much harder, the force sending you forwards a little, you let out a cry but it didn't mean you liked it any less, in fact it only turned you on more. He repeated the process again, soothing the sting with one hand, playing with your pussy with the other. By now you were truly desperate to feel all of him inside you, looking over your shoulder at him, you practically begged him to fuck you. "Please Drift, I need you..."

 

Suddenly, using a fist full or your hair he yanked you upright onto your knees, kneeling behind you, you could feel his cock pressed against your ass. Moving a hand to your throat, he squeezed lightly, the other found its way to your clit making small, agonisingly slow circles. You let out a loud moan at his touch. "I thought I told you to shut up?" He rasped into your ear, the mask hard against your soft flesh.

 

"Drift..." You pleaded rolling your hips to try and get him to move a little faster. The pressure building in your core was becoming unbearable.

 

He squeezed your neck again, your breath caught in your throat but it wasn't enough stop you breathing fully. "The only time I wanna hear you is when you're screaming my fucking name." He growled in the same deep tone he'd used before.

 

He let go of your neck before pushing your head down against the mattress while lining himself up at your centre, the tip almost inside you, but not quite.

 

This was fucking _torture_.

 

"Please..." You whimpered grasping the sheets beneath you.

 

Drift let out a frustrated sigh before moving his hips back and slapping your ass again, making you wince. "Do you understand what I just said?" He lined himself up again, by now you were so ready for him you could feel your wetness beginning to run down your inner thigh.

 

"Yeah." You whimpered as his hand connected with your skin again, followed by his cock pressed against you, but still not inside you.

 

"Really?"

 

" **Yes**. For fuck sake!" You snapped back at him as your impatience began to take over.

 

Again, he pulled his hips away while cocking his head sideways. You wondered what his expression was behind the Kitsune as you glanced back. Your ass cheek was almost as red as the hoody he was wearing and it only turned you on more.

 

"Do you?" He demanded as he again crashed his palm against the already burning skin.

 

" ** _Yes_!** " You choked back, the pain radiating outwards in a white hot heat. You weren't sure if the slaps were getting harder or your skin was becoming more sensitive. All you knew is that you couldn't take much more, you  _needed_ Drift inside you, the ache to feel him far outweighing the pain on your skin.

 

_The only time I wanna hear you is when you're screaming my name..._

 

The second that you realised all you had to do was literally shut the fuck up, was the same one Drift once again brought his hand down on your skin. This time was much harder than any of the rest, the slap echoed around the room and tears threatened to prick at your eyes as his handprint burned into your skin. You bit down on the sheets to prevent yourself making a sound, the only noise was a sharp inhale from you and a chuckle from Drift.

 

He gave you couple of seconds to ensure you truly did understand and pressed the tip of his dick into you slightly. You were desperate to push back, to moan, scream at him, even cry from the frustration... But instead, fighting against all of your natural instincts, you remained silent, and obedient, simply nodding your head.

 

Your restraint was rewarded immediately in the form of him pushing all the way into you, his cock stretching you and finally giving you the full feeling you were craving. He stilled for a couple of seconds, fully inside you, just long enough ensure you were obeying his command. Somehow, you remained still and quiet as he used your hips to pull you down the bed slightly getting the height just right for him. He positioned his knees either side of yours, pinning your legs together as he blew down on on the red raw skin of your ass cheek, causing you to break out in goosebumps all over your body.

 

"Good girl." He whispered, before pulling back and slamming into you again. This time there was no pause, no teasing and no slapping as he began roughly pounding into you. The pain lingering on your cheek was quickly combining with the pleasure he was now providing, creating sensations so intense he took you straight to the brink of an orgasm.

 

You could feel your entire body begin to tense up, relishing each thrust from him as he hit your g-spot over and over again. It probably took him less than a minute but you began loosing control of your body, and your mouth, as you screamed out his name into the sheets. He responded by fucking you even harder and pulling you up with a fistful of your hair, "I can't fucking hear you..." He half growled, half moaned sending you over the edge with his words.

 

"Drift!" You screamed out repeatedly into the room as your orgasm exploded around him, he continued fucking you through it, not letting up on the pace causing you to squirt with each wave of pleasure. You collapsed onto the bed, unable to take anymore, blinded by the intensity of the release he'd just given you.

 

He pulled out of you just as he came himself, a loud 'fuck' came from behind the mask followed by a long groan. You felt his cum spurting onto your ass prompting you to open your eyes and look back at him, on the surface he looked calm, but you knew that underneath the mask, he was anything but as his body jerked and took in a long breath in an attempt to regain control of his breathing. Remaining frozen in this position for a few moments, the only sound in the room was your breathing as you came down from the high you'd both experienced, before you both remembered exactly where you were. Taking a look at the tracker, the storm circle had settled perfectly around the area you were in, the only problem, it was about to begin shrinking forcing you into the final fight, and the number of players being 4.

 

Drift pulled away, tucking himself back in his pants. You attempted to move but your legs were still shaking, he placed a hand on your lower back stilling you. The noise of the trap downstairs being activated pierced the otherwise silent room, earning a chuckle from Drift. Sure enough the tracker now showing 3 players remaining. Without saying a word, he picked up the shotgun from the bedside table and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, leaving you alone. You let out a breath, finally standing and admiring his handiwork, you bit down on your lip as you wiped the cum from your skin, the pain reigniting instantly and small reddy-purple bruises already appearing forced a smug smile across your face.

 

_He'd heard the whole fantasy..._

 

You winced as you pulled up the skin tight fabric of your pants, it was painful yet satisfying all in one. Zipping up your jacket to cover your breasts, you fixed your hair in the mirror as a single gunshot rang out. The tracker now showing 2.

 

You and Drift.

 

He appeared back in the room, walking straight over to you, he ran a hand softly down your face. "Too much?" He whispered glancing down at your ass as you fastened your pants properly, the pain visible on your face.

 

You smiled softly at his affection, "You were perfect, baby." You breathed back as he lifted his new mask only to place a sweet kiss on your forehead. As he lowered it back you caught a glimpse of his beautiful smile, instantly making you mirror his expression.

 

You could hear and feel the storm approaching from all directions as Drift turned and left the room again, you saw a flash of white-blue light from behind the door and the storm ceased immediately. You were the only player left standing.

 

You let out a satisfied laugh, Drift gave you the Victory Royale in more ways than anyone would ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, except maybe the guy who got taken out by the trap... I mean, who knows how long he’d been downstairs... ;)
> 
> I had fun with this one, hope you did too!


End file.
